<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【我的未婚夫好像哪里不太对】番外集 by anita201955</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597780">【我的未婚夫好像哪里不太对】番外集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955'>anita201955</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宇植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>徐仁宇和陆东植的婚礼是在私人海岛举办的。</p><p>婚礼很盛大，这一次不再是徐仁宇全权包办了，陆东植饶有兴致地亲自参与了设计和安排。</p><p>在一片碧海蓝天背景里，他们交换了婚戒、向彼此宣誓。</p><p>用陆家大小姐的话来说就是——画面美到可以直接放到婚礼相册当正片。</p><p>所以......这场婚礼上了娱乐头版而不是财经头版......大概也是情有可原吧......</p><p> </p><p>新婚第二天早上，陆东植终于回到为了婚后生活专门置办的新房，他坐在餐厅里喝热汤醒酒，随手翻着佣人叠好放在桌边的报纸。</p><p>「世纪婚礼！xx日报揭秘豪门秘辛」</p><p>「帅哥和帅哥的世纪联姻！堪比维多利亚与阿尔伯特的绝美爱情」</p><p>「揭开豪门面纱！带你了解不一样的财阀家庭」</p><p>陆东植嘴角忍不住抽搐，这都什么跟什么啊......还维多利亚与阿尔伯特——写这个报道的人知不知道阿尔伯特亲王英年早逝，维多利亚余生守寡，到底是咒他还是咒徐理事啊......</p><p>翻开一看，更加惊悚。</p><p>「近日，陆氏财团长公子陆东植与大韩证券长公子徐仁宇的婚礼在太平洋某私人海岛上举办。婚礼并不对外公开，但根据现场照片来看，这场盛大的婚礼真的能称得上是大韩民国本世纪内最 豪华的婚礼。据知情人士透露，本次婚礼费用接近一百亿韩元，包括宾客的住宿与来回的私人飞机等费用。」</p><p>「自去年春天的订婚仪式之后，两位新人一直十分低调，几乎没有一同出席过任何公共场合的聚会，外界不断质疑是否未婚先生情变，没想到这次在毫无消息的情况下就举办了婚礼。从现场照片来看，两位的眼里都是满满爱意，看起来十分恩爱，情变传闻不击自破！」</p><p>「而在宣誓仪式过后的亲属赠礼环节，陆氏财团董事长陆钟哲先生对爱子更是出手大方、一掷千亿，将陆氏财团名下的北美分部子公司全部划归长公子所有，同时表示将赠予长公子陆氏财团百分之五的股份作为成家的礼物。从去年的年报来看，陆氏财团市值约五千三百亿美元，同比增长百分之五十四......」</p><p>「婚礼当天，两位新人身着Ciro Panoe纯手工定制的纯色西装，在碧海蓝天下庄严地宣誓~徐氏长男徐仁宇，今年三十一岁，是首尔金融圈有名的“工作狂人”和顶尖的券商经纪人。身高有一米八三、英俊多金的徐仁宇先生一向是首尔名媛们想嫁榜单的top 1，去年订婚消息传出，不少女孩子的心都碎了。但是看这个幸福满满的笑容，看来这桩婚事的确是称心如意。而陆氏长男陆东植先生则一向十分低调，据知情人士透露，陆东植先生一直在纽约发展，此次是专程为了婚事回国的。外表看上去单纯可爱、天然呆的陆东植先生，实际上是加州大学洛杉矶分校毕业的金融硕士，完全也是事业型的精英。」</p><p>陆东植看得几乎无语，放下报纸，打算看一下手机上的新闻，毕竟要接手北美那边的公司，虽然不用事必躬亲，但基本的情况、每日的新闻、政策变化还是要了解的。</p><p>「死心吧！王子只会和王子在一起」</p><p>「世纪婚礼的十个暖暖爱意小细节」</p><p>「徐仁宇往日采访居然已经……」</p><p>「软软呆萌陆东植，陆氏财团长公子竟然这么可爱！」</p><p>蛤？陆东植被雷的外焦里嫩。</p><p>“怎么了，一大早就愁眉苦脸的。”徐仁宇一下楼，就看见陆东植一脸苦瓜样。他很少起的比陆东植晚，不过今天还在蜜月假中，偶尔晚起一天，徐仁宇觉得也不是不可以。</p><p>陆东植把报纸合上扔掉手机，差点没把自己呛到。</p><p>“没什么——喝点汤吗？”</p><p>陆东植不习惯受到这样众星捧月的关注，他寄希望于过几天媒体就对他和徐理事不感兴趣了，让一切赶紧风平浪静回归正道吧！</p><p>但......天不遂人愿。</p><p>不知道是什么地方触动了民众们热情的神经，网上居然有人开始磕徐仁宇×陆东植的真人cp，天天在他的ins跟facebbok下面打卡留言，他随便发点日常就一连串脑补r18和各种甜言蜜语......网友着实牛逼，陆东植看着那些让人大开眼界的评论，不由得感叹。</p><p>但这不是个事儿啊！现在哪怕是出门上个班都会被人偷拍，在街上和徐理事牵牵手都能听到不知道从哪个角落传出来的尖叫声。陆东植是个平凡的普通人，享受简简单单的生活，可现在连和丈夫一起去逛逛超市都不成行了。</p><p>毕竟被一个小姑娘认出来之后，就会被一群小姑娘围起来——他学生时代都没这么受欢迎过。</p><p>“啊，欧巴们真的好帅好可爱啊！”</p><p>“好恩爱啊！”</p><p>“羡慕——”</p><p>在这样的呼声里，陆东植总是觉得浑身不自在。</p><p>徐仁宇倒是如鱼得水，熟练地半侧身把陆东植挡在身后，跟小姑娘们讲话。</p><p>“可不可以轻一点？不要吵到别人......对，今天出来买点东西......哦，我们东植比较内向——你们不要这样了他会害羞的，哈哈，我也觉得很可爱。”</p><p>“要签名吗？这个不可以。”</p><p>“婚礼用的什么玫瑰？啊这个问题......厄瓜多尔的freedom吧。”</p><p>有个小姑娘大着胆子调侃道：“您是在纪念自己失去的自由吗？”</p><p>“不是，”徐仁宇笑了，“是因为和他在一起才是人生真正的自由。”</p><p>然后又收获了一片尖叫——</p><p>肉麻得让陆东植起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p> </p><p>所以，坐在演播室的沙发上，看着下面一群尖叫的、举灯牌的女孩子们，陆东植开始后悔自己为什么同意来参加这个访谈。哦，想起来了，他姐威胁他说，要是不来的话就等死吧。毕竟是陆家大小姐新公司的第一个项目，他还是要支持一下的。</p><p>主持人是电视上常见的熟悉面孔，寒暄过后，三人各自落座。</p><p>“今天有幸，请到了大韩证券的徐仁宇理事和陆氏集团的陆东植常务来到我们节目现场，相信这两位大家都已经很熟悉了吧？那么话不多说，我们进入‘最想了解的五个问题’环节。”</p><p>“第一个问题是——两个人怎么认识的？谁先追的谁？”</p><p>“家里安排的相亲认识的，”徐仁宇看着陆东植笑，“应该算是我追的他。”</p><p>“也不是吧，就是有来有往地约了几次饭。”陆东植补充道，“观感还挺好的，就很自然地订婚了。”</p><p>“是一见钟情吗？”</p><p>“不是。”两个人异口同声。</p><p>“真的吗？看您俩这个默契度感觉就像是一见钟情呢？！”主持人一脸疑惑，台下笑倒了一大片。</p><p>“不是啦，就是第一面只是觉得，对方还不错可以接触下去——然后慢慢深入了解之后，觉得是非常契合，可以相伴一生的关系那种。”陆东植解释。</p><p>徐仁宇接着他的话说：“第一眼的印象很重要，但是不能作为全部。爱的感觉也很重要，但是两个人之间一定要经历一些事情，才能看出对方的品性和脾气，才会知道是不是合适。”</p><p>“啊，两位对于爱情都是比较慎重的人呢。那么，第二个问题！备受关注的世纪婚礼真的用了百亿吗？”</p><p>“不看报道都不知道我们用了这么多，”徐仁宇开玩笑，“东植看了那天的新闻吓坏了，说难道是我们的财务算错账了吗？完全一脸惶恐。”</p><p>“但是听说是在私人海岛上举办的婚礼，来回也全部是两位出资接送的，这些难道不会很贵吗？”</p><p>“海岛没有花钱，是我朋友借给我的，来回飞机都是自己家的，所以也没有很花钱。”陆东植理性地分析回答，不自觉炫了一把富。</p><p>“能透露一下实际大概花了多少钱吗？是长辈出的还是两位出的呢？”</p><p>“算上全部大概五十亿左右？”徐仁宇想了一下，自我调侃，“全部是我们东植拿零花钱付的——我就是个吃软饭的。”</p><p>“但是我们的新房子是你买的，”陆东植握住他的手，问他，“那你是不是要说我现在寄人篱下。”</p><p>“好了，”主持人看节目快要变成炫富大会了，赶紧把主题拉回来，“两位是要羡慕死我们这些普通人吗？我这个月的房贷都还没着落呢！”</p><p>“第三个问题是，对方做过的最让自己感动的一件事情是什么？”</p><p>突然陷入可疑的沉默了。</p><p>“难道没有吗？哇，不可能吧？”刚刚炫富还嘚吧地停不住嘴呢...</p><p>“有很多件，不知道说什么好了。”陆东植心想，也不能在这儿说徐理事为了我变成杀人共犯啊。</p><p>“有一次，为了我做了平时绝对不敢做的事情。当时心情很复杂来着——”徐仁宇接过话头，“因为东植一直是我们当中比较心软的那一个，因为年纪比我小，所以会让人想要照顾的那一个。然后突然有一天，发现自己其实一直在被他照顾。”</p><p>（后期给这段甜死人的四目相对打上的标语是：仁宇的眼里有个养蜂场。）</p><p>“互相照顾、互相扶持的婚姻真的很让人羡慕啊！”</p><p>“第四，听说在婚礼上长辈都有赠予，两个人彼此也送了结婚礼物，请问都是些什么呢？”</p><p>“父母给的大概都是不动产、股份这些。”陆东植对这方面说得很含混。</p><p> </p><p>因为说到这个，其实背后有内幕。</p><p>原本两方家长赠送，应该价值差不多才能谁家面子上都过得去，谁给的少都不像话。但是在一起商定的时候，陆会长就直接表示，除了陆东植本来继承的生母的百分之二的股份之外，他要另外转给陆东植百分之五的股份，还要把北美部划给陆东植。</p><p>“当初智妍出嫁的时候，虽然没有公司资产和股份，但是我也全部折成了市值相等的不动产和现金，两个孩子应该要一视同仁啊，徐会长，您说是不是？”陆钟哲之前就被这个不靠谱的亲家恼得糟心，要不是看徐仁宇那小子不错，差点不打算结这门亲事了。</p><p>“呵呵，是啊。”徐忠贤在心里怒骂这个滑不溜秋的老头子，陆家家大业大各个都能分一杯羹，徐家有那么多能分吗？百分之五的陆氏股份，就是把整个大韩证券抵进去也不过杯水车薪。</p><p>“我们东灿将来结婚，爸爸也会按这个数目给。”陆钟哲拍拍身边东灿的肩。</p><p>除开陆钟哲的，已经结婚的大姐陆智妍添了几处地产，还没成家的陆东灿也送了几辆跑车。相比之下，徐忠贤本来打算给的那点根本就不够看了。</p><p>看着面前一口一个“真的没多少”、“聊表心意”的陆家人，徐忠贤气到内出血。最后咬咬牙，说：“本来还想让孩子历练几年的，不过仁宇这孩子做得挺好的，百年之后让他来继承家业，我也放心了。”</p><p>所以准确地说，徐理事现在应该是——徐会长了。</p><p> </p><p>“互相送了什么呢？”主持人之前被提前交代过，在这个问题上不要深究，于是也跟着含混过去。</p><p>“东植——东植把他名下的全部资产都和我共享了。”引起全场一片尖叫。</p><p>“那起码要有几百亿吧？”主持人惊讶，一般再恩爱，也很少这样跟对方交底的。</p><p>陆东植有点不好意思地笑了，避开了这个问题，说：“仁宇送了我一家慈善基金会，叫做——”</p><p>他还没说完，底下就起哄喊：“东植基金——”</p><p>“对，”他笑得眉眼弯弯，“主要是来帮助一些失独家庭和失去主要收入来源的家庭。因为我对猎枪那些有恐惧症，所以他把收藏的猎枪全部拍卖掉了，用来做基金会的启动资金来着。”</p><p>最后一个问题是，最想对彼此说的一句话。</p><p>“其实这句话，我在婚礼上已经说过了，我现在再说一次好了。”徐仁宇收敛了一直带着的浅浅笑意，看上去很严肃。</p><p>“因为遇到了你，我的人生才真正自由。因为遇到了你，我开始成为一个更好的人。我的一部分在对你的爱里面死去。爱我少一点，因为我害怕结束，少一点我也十分满足，我只要一点就足够了*。”</p><p>“哇，太深情了吧！我们东植的回应是什么呢？”</p><p>“遇到你，就是世界上最好的团圆，希望这一切能够细水长流、天长地久。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天热搜头条——“豪门绝美爱情”。</p><p>热搜第二条——“爱我少一点”。</p><p>热搜第三条——“最好的团圆”。</p><p>今天的陆东植也依然被媒体和镜头持续关注着呢。</p><p>他打开手机看了一眼，又苦恼地关掉。</p><p>陆东植正坐在自己的丈夫腿上，压着对方做仰卧起坐。其实一开始明明是徐仁宇拉着他锻炼，但最后莫名其妙变成了两个人一起。</p><p>“快起来，我已经做完六十个了，轮到你了。”徐仁宇催促着，因为陆东植耍赖的前科真的太多了。</p><p>果不其然，今天的陆东植也直接整个人扑倒在了他身上。</p><p>“休息一会儿？”小朋友笑着在他脸颊边上亲了一口，下身跟他的紧密贴合、轻轻摩擦。</p><p>算了......就这一次，下不为例。徐仁宇叹了口气。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 摩登家庭之积习难改</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>俗话说得好，积重难返，本性难移。</p><p>好比陆东植，结婚都十年了，徐仁宇都没把他到处在家里吃零食的习惯改掉。</p><p>有时候徐会长一回家，往沙发上一坐，看见屁股边上的薯片袋子，简直要发疯。</p><p>最让徐仁宇受不了的是，宝贝女儿也被陆东植带的一身坏习惯。</p><p>对，他们有女儿了，利用“在特定人工干预下，两个精子借助一只去除核染色体的卵子发育成胚胎”这种技术，在体外子宫培育下出生的——一个小姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>小姑娘叫做陆时贞，今年六岁，眼珠子圆溜溜黑得跟葡萄一样，古灵精怪，全家人都把她当宝贝。这里的全家人特指陆家人，原因嘛，显而易见。</p><p>陆时贞有点婴儿肥，但不能说是胖。受现在时尚影响，很多母亲带孩子的时候会不自觉用成人的标准来要求孩子，他们两个大男人就完全不用担心这种问题，天天吃饱喝足、爱玩爱闹、蹦蹦跳跳，随便陆时贞怎么闹腾去，只要不是健康问题，好看与否他俩并不怎么在乎。</p><p>但毕竟两个父亲基因放在这里，怎么都不可能丑。陆时贞一双微圆的柳叶眼，和徐仁宇一样头发细直柔软乌黑，小鼻梁挺挺的，生来就是樱桃小嘴，清纯娇憨又漂亮。只要陆时贞没有长歪，将来妥妥的就是“豪门第一貌美名媛”。</p><p> </p><p>“爸爸爸爸爸爸，你回来啦！”陆时贞从楼梯上踢踢踏踏跑下来，毛绒兔子小拖鞋啪塔啪塔的，一下子扑进他的怀里。</p><p>徐仁宇把女儿一个举高高，稍微抛起来一些，收获了女儿欢快的咯咯笑声。</p><p>“徐先生，既然您回来了，那么我就先回去了。”保姆在后面向他告辞，他随便挥挥手。</p><p>陆东植最近不在家，他自从接手了北美分部之后，每年总有几个月要待在国外。所以阴差阳错，原本并不是很想要孩子，只不过看在陆东植兴致勃勃的样子上才点头的徐仁宇，成了最多带孩子的人，并且成了一个彻头彻尾的女儿奴。</p><p>“我们时贞今天在家干了什么？想爸爸了吗？给daddy打电话了吗？”他让女儿坐在自己腿上，一只手扶在她背后。</p><p>“喵喵喵叫的猫。今天我跟喵喵玩了哦！”</p><p>徐仁宇皱眉，他们家从来不养宠物的，哪里来的猫？</p><p>小姑娘还在跟他描述那只喵喵大大的、软软的、毛毛很长。</p><p>“时贞啊，猫在哪里呢？你的好朋友在哪里？”徐仁宇把自己的小女儿抱起来，“带爸爸去找猫猫好不好？”</p><p>然后陆时贞带着自己的爸爸兜兜转转，来到家后院的游泳池前。</p><p>秋风萧瑟，天色暗沉，漂浮着落叶的泳池中间，赫然是一只死猫。</p><p>“这个，就是今天和你玩的喵喵吗？”徐仁宇看着女儿，陆时贞一如往常，冲他笑，好像不明白为什么爸爸一直看着自己。</p><p>她点点头，说：“对啊，这就是今天和我玩的喵喵。”</p><p>“是吗？泳池太深了，我们时贞可能会摔下去的，下次不要这样了，知道吗？”徐仁宇对着那只死猫看了一会儿，抱着女儿进屋了。</p><p>他进屋放女儿在游戏室玩，一个人去查看监控，看到娇憨可爱的陆时贞，坐在泳池边上，然后把那只猫摁进了水里——直到那只猫没有力气再挣扎。</p><p>然后他把监控删了。</p><p>徐仁宇不知道为什么那个蠢得跟猪一样的保姆会没有注意到他的女儿跑到了泳池边上，泳池最浅深度是一米二，完全能把一个小小的陆时贞淹死。而他花钱雇佣这个保姆，就是为了在他和陆东植不在家的时候照顾好她，防止她出现任何可能的意外。</p><p>所以这天晚上，他哄陆时贞睡着后，开车到了雇佣协议上写着的地址。</p><p>那个保姆可能到死都不知道自己为什么要死吧，毕竟她太蠢了。徐仁宇从背后把她的脖子给拧断了，然后拖上车，扔进了海里，顺手丢了几包家里的财物下去。</p><p> </p><p>所以——是的没错，徐仁宇也显然没能戒掉他的老毛病，因此他也没什么立场指责陆东植把零食袋子丢在沙发上——</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上，徐仁宇拨通了报警电话。</p><p>“啊，是这样的，今天早上我发现家里的一些珠宝不见了——不，是我女儿的......”</p><p>他抱着陆时贞，安慰小女儿道：“没关系的，花花的胸针丢了就丢了吧，爸爸今天就给你买个更漂亮的好不好？”</p><p>陆东植回国了才知道家里的保姆偷了东西潜逃的事情。是他挑选的保姆，他觉得心里很不好受，抱着女儿哄了好久，还专门去给陆时贞定做了好几个和原来一模一样的宝石胸针。</p><p>“也不能是你的错啊，”徐仁宇看他把女儿哄睡，“谁能想到会是个这样的人呢？”</p><p>“要是那个人不只是想偷点东西怎么办呢？万一她绑架了时贞怎么办？”陆东植忧心忡忡。</p><p>被徐仁宇一把抱进怀里。</p><p>“从你回来到现在，你都没有正眼看过我一眼。”老男人吃醋了，一路把陆东植绑架回了卧室。</p><p>“就不该让你接手北美的，”徐仁宇在他脖颈和胸口落下细细密密的亲吻，“你总是不在家。”</p><p>“要不是我要出差，你恨不得天天在公司加班吧？”回应他的是小朋友毫不留情的回击，“也不知道是谁工作这么忙。”</p><p>这个夜晚以他们的唇枪舌战和真刀真枪的实战结束。</p><p>咳，不是有这么句话，一炮泯恩仇嘛。</p><p> </p><p>陆时贞渐渐长大，而徐仁宇半是绝望半是高兴地发现，虽然表面上她看上去完全像她的亲亲daddy那样脾气软、又乖巧又顺从，但骨子里完全就是自己的复刻版。</p><p>这一点从第一次学校老师打电话给他，告诉他陆时贞“不小心”用美工刀划伤了同学的时候，他就能感知到。</p><p>他开车赶到学校，老师办公室里，陆时贞哭得眼睛都肿了，说对不起，她不是故意的。看上去比被她划伤的人还可怜，一群老师都在安慰她。徐仁宇抱着陆时贞回家之前，班主任还告诉他不要责怪陆时贞，说实在的，徐仁宇也是头一次发现，原来装可怜这一招这么好使。</p><p>“现在可以说了，为什么你要划伤那个小胖子。”他把女儿放在安全座椅上，车子没发动，一脸严肃地问她。</p><p>陆时贞低着头绕手指玩，说：“他说daddy的坏话了。”不敢直视他，生怕自己会被骂。</p><p>“好吧，”出乎她的意料，徐仁宇就像是对那只死猫一样，轻轻放过了，“不过下一次——我不希望有老师再打电话给我了。你也明白这个事情不能被daddy知道的吧？”</p><p>至于怎么不让老师打电话给他......那就是小小的陆时贞要自己弄明白的问题了。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植经常觉得自己是被上天眷顾的人。他出身优渥，事业爱情双丰收，女儿也非常听话可爱乖巧，可以说没什么不满足的事情了。唯一的不足，可能是他曾经失手杀死过一个人，尽管那是个无恶不作的坏人，但还是会时不时让他无法平静。</p><p>这些年来，东植慈善基金会是出了名的管理有方和清正廉明，很多家庭在基金会的帮助下都过上了安稳的生活。对陆东植来说，是一个很大的安慰。</p><p>更大的安慰是，陆时贞很贴心又很优秀。</p><p>“daddy你真的不能陪我一起去学校吗？”陆时贞抱着他的胳膊，腻在他身边不肯撒手。</p><p>今年陆时贞十八岁，即将到普林斯顿去读人类学专业。她长这么大第一次要离开家，陆东植很舍不得，反而是徐仁宇一点都不担心，说她长大了，应该自己出去看看世界。</p><p>“我很抱歉，宝宝，但是我会去参加你的开学典礼的，好吗？”陆东植实在是走不开，因为最近他手头有一件收购案，非常紧要，“不过我从九月中到十二月会一直在纽约——我会经常来看你的。”</p><p>徐仁宇拿着两个盒子走出来，打断了父女二人的温情时间。</p><p>“今天也要去打猎吗？”陆东植理解女儿为什么会爱上打猎，但他不理解明天就要出国了，今天为什么还得去。</p><p>陆时贞在他脸上亲了一口，笑着从沙发上蹦起来：“最后一次啦，我和爸爸会很快回来的！”</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇和自己的宝贝女儿坐上车。</p><p>“说吧，你挑选的目标是谁？”</p><p>这是头一次陆时贞自己选择，徐仁宇把这次狩猎当做给她的成人礼。</p><p>陆时贞拿出一张照片放在爸爸的手心里。</p><p>“理由？”</p><p>“不需要理由。”陆时贞扎起头发，冲她爸爸笑了笑，踩下油门。</p><p> </p><p>——————————THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>